Todo por un cambio de look
by Kagome-Pretty
Summary: Cap 03 up!Inuyasha no era un chico muy atractivo, gracias a un programa cambio su look completamente y ahora es todo un galan... Kagome siempre estuvo enamorada de el mucho antes de su cambio y ahora con su transformacion no puede evitar ocultar mas lo qu
1. Presentacion

Hola aqui les traigo un nuevo fic espero que les guste esta idea salio mientras veia un programa de tv de cambios de look.

Disclaimer: los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen

_

* * *

_

Sumary: Inuyasha no era un chico muy atractivo, gracias a un programa cambio su look completamente y ahora es todo un galan... Kagome siempre estuvo enamorada de el mucho antes de su cambio y ahora con su transformacion no puede evitar ocultar mas lo que siente. El queria a Kagome pero pensaba que nunca se fijaria en el por su aspecto, con su cambio ella comenzo a hablarle e Inuyasha penso que Kagome solo era una chica plastica y se propuso olvidarse de ella, enamorarla y luego despreciarla pero el amor siempre es mas fuerte verdad?

* * *

**CAPITULO 1: Cambiando**

Era un local amplio, de paredes blancas y luces cegadoras, habia mucha gente, al parecer esperaban ver algo o alguien... las luces de atras se apagaron y en la parte delantera se abrieron cortinas... las personas estaban ansiosas, habia camaras de tv. De pronto entre el humo salio un apuesto chico de hermosos ojos ambar, con un elegante traje, con una sonrisa matadora y una mirada muy sexy. La multitud saltaba y gritaba especialmente las mujeres, el chico sonreia se veia satisfecho y algo arrogante, se acerco hacia una anciana las mas contenta de todas y la abrazo.

-Inuyasha... esta realmente guapo! - dijo la anciana tratango de aguantar las lagrimas

-Abuela Kaede... vamos no llores... - dijo Inuyasha tratando de consolarla.

-Los siento Inuyasha es que estoy tan emocionada... - dijo secandose las pocas lagrimas - pero... anda con tus amigos estan ansiosos por slaudarte!

Saludo a los demas invitados que habian venido a ver su gran cambio, parecia que intentaba buscar a alguien.

-Amigo mira que cambio.. bueno.. parece que al fin tengo una competencia.. - dijo entre bromas

-Miroku! que bueno que estes aca - dijo acercandose a su amigo

-Como perderme el cambio de mi mejor amigo - dijo dandole palmadas en la espalda

-Pero que cambio Inuyasha! - dijo una chica que lo abraza

-Sango! que sorpresa pense que ibas a estar de viaje! - dijo Inuyasha mientras correspondia el abrazo.

-Pues ya ves que aqui estoy.

Y asi siguio saludando a las demas personas. Desde un rincon lo miraba una chica, en el momento que lo vio salir sintio que el corazon se le iba, lo habia amado tal y como era y ahora con este gran cambio no sabia si iba a poder seguir ocultando sus sentimientos hacia el. Tenia miedo de ir hacia el y saludarlo de tan solo pensar en abrazarlo sentia cosquillas en el estomago, pero tenia que hacerlo, nunca habia cruzado muchas palabras con el ya que era algo timida pero estaba decidida a iniciar una nueva etapa en su vida, iba dejar atras a la chica timida e introvertida para dar paso a lo que ella realmente queria ser, una chica que podia hablar con un chico sin que le suden las manos y sin ponerse nerviosa ella podia hacerlo era cuestion de autoestima, ademas los 3 meses que Inuyasha estuvo fuera le sirvieron para ensayar y ahora actuaba como cualquier chica, iria a saludarlo como cualquiera.

-Hola Inuyasha - dijo cuando estuvo detras de el.

-Kagome... - dijo el volteandose, esperaba verla, estaba bella con ese vestido naranja y lo mejor de todo le estaba hablando

-Te .. te ves muy bien

-Gracias, tu tambien estas bella

-Gracias - dijo sonrojandose

-Inuyasha! ven te quieren saludar por aca - grito Miroku desde el otro extremo

-Bueno.. luego nos vemos.. supongo - dijo el

-Si adios

-Adios

Mision cumplida... le habia podido hablar y pudo recibir un alago de el, de ahora en adelante conversaria mas con el, tal vez el no llegue a enamorarse de ella pero se conformaria con ser su amiga y poder estar cerca de el. Despues de todo se conocian desde niños. Nada podria salir mal...

* * *

La noche habia sido algo larga, despues de los saludos, un brindis y una cena cada uno se retiro a su respectiva casa. 

Inuyasha estaba echado en su cama, tenia puesto solo un boxer ya que hacia mucho calor, observaba el techo y sin poder evitarlo recordo a Kagome. Tan bella y lo mejor de todo le habia hablado y sonreido. Pero como no todo es felicidad y siempre la semilla de la maldad esta presente una idea surgio en su mente.

-"Cuando estaba en la facultad rara vez Kagome me hablaba" - pensaba para si mismo - "Pero ahora que he cambiado me mira, habla y sonrie" Nunca pense que Kagome fuera esa clase de chicas... todas plasticas y materialistas... - y entonces un plan cruzo su descabellada mente - alguien tiene que enseñarle que lo importante es lo de adentro... y bueno quien mejor que yo para hacerlo... - dijo mientras cerrba sus ojos y el sueño se apoderaba de el

Pero como todos sabemos todo lo que pensaba Inuyasha era erroneo, si bien a Kagome le puede atraer un chico por su belleza fisica no pasa de eso solo atraccion ya que lo mas importante para ella es lo espiritual, la belleza se va con los años lo de adentro queda, eso siempre le dijo su madre, por eso desde muy niña vivio enamorada de Inuyasha, por que vio en su interior la bondad y la nobleza. No era como todos los niños que solo se preocupaban en jugar y cuando eran adolescentes el amor por el crecio mas, aunque siempre lo oculto, solo se resignaba a mirarlo desde lejos o de hacer llamadas en las que no hablaba cuando le contestaba.Y ahora que habia decidido cambiar y mostrar un poco mas de sus sentimeintos lo que estaba por esperarle no hiba ser muy agradable.

* * *

Inuyasha entro a la facultad de ciencias de la comunicacion, sus compañeros de aula intentaban no mirarlo, pero bueno no es que el cambio haya sido tan radical pero Inuyasha lucia bien... tan bien que hasta lo chicos lo miraban para envidiar lo guapo que estaba, desde una esquina una de las chicas mas hermosas y mas populares lo veia.

-"Si que ha cambiado... seriamos la pareja perfecta, va a ser para mi" - pensaba Kikiomientras regresaba a la conversacion con sus amigas.

Inuyasha se sento en su banco y espero a que llegaron sus amigos, se sentia algo incomodo ya que todas las miradas caian sobre el y bueno al principio se siente bien pero luego d eunos minutos sientes que estan violando tu espacio personal, para suerte de el llego Miroku.

-Amigo.. pense que te ibas a tomar algunos dias para descansar - dijo sentandose a su lado

-Mas descanso? creo que 3 meses es suficiente - dijo Inuyasha

-Te has dado cuenta?'

-Cuenta de que?

-Kikio te esta mirando..

-Ahh no es cierto! - dijo Inuyasha aunque el tambien ay se habia dado cuenta de eso

-Bueno amigo parece que yo tambien voy a tener que cambiar de look todas te miran... te envidio - djo bromeando Miroku

-Pero para que quieres que te miren todas si tu solo tienes lugar para Sango..

-Callate! - dijo Miorku tapandole la boca - no ves que puede llegar ne cualquier momento.. y pues no le quiero dar falsas ilusiones - dijo haciendose el interessante

-Ya quisieras tu... - dijo Inuyasha dandole un codazo para fastidiarlo - no s epor que aun no le has dicho nada sabes que ella no te va a esperar para siempre verdad?

-Eso ya lo se.. es solo que no estoy seguro..

Pero la voz de Miroku se fue desvaneciendo poco a poco en la mente de Inuyasha, Kagome habia entrado al salon, habia algo raro en ella, era como si ahora fuera mas segura, y ahora estaba mas hermosa que nunca, Kagome giro su cabeza y vio a Inuyasha le dio una sonrisa y se fue a el banco donde siempre se sentaba.

-Inuyasha? me esta oyendo? - dijo Miroku

-Que? que me decia?

-Te pregunte si seria bueno que la invite a salir?

-Ahh si claro por supuesta ella estara contenta por eso.. - dijo Iinuyasha pensando que se referia a Sango

-Bueno entonces voy a preguntarselo - dijo Miroku levantanose del banco

-Si anda... "Un momento... pero si Sango aun no ha llegado.. entonces a quien se referia" - Inuyasha siguio con la mirada a Miroku y con sorpresa vio que se acerco a Kagome y al parecer le preguntaba algo y si sus suposiciones eran correcta ella le habia dicho que si...

-Listo dijo que si... - dijo Miroku mientras regresaba al banco - despues de las clases iremos a comer

-Ahh bueno que se diviertan - dijo Inuyasha con algo de rabia en su voz..

-Espera.. a que te refieres.. tu tambien vas a ir

-Yo.. pero si en ningun momento...

-Vez que estaba en otra! te estaba diciendo que aun no me atrevo a estar a solas con Sango asi que seria mejor que tu me acompañaras y para que no vasya solo dijo que seria bueno invitar a Kagomame.. ahora recuerdas?

La cabeza de Inuyasha rebobino todo y puso play en la parte e que Miroku le hablaba...

_-Aun no me atrevo a salir a solas con Sango..seria mejor que tu me acompañaras y para que no estes solo seria mejor que invite a kagome... que dices? la invito a salir?_

Bueno no era para ponerse tan nervioso despues de todo tal vez esta era la mejor oportunidad para comenzar su plan...

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado este primer capitulo, espero poner la continuacion rapido ya que tengo otro fic que no actualizo muy seguido pero creo que este me gusta mas que el otro. Por favor dejenme reviews no sean mals


	2. La Facultad

Holas! bueno aqui esta la continuacion espero que les guste ! por fis no se olviden de los rw

Disclaimer: los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen

* * *

Las clases en la facultad estaban por terminar, los universitarios escribían apresuradamente en sus hojas. Había un examen sorpresa y absolutamente nadie había estudiado... bueno casi nadie, Kagome siempre estudiaba y de seguro salía muy bien en este examen como siempre, e Inuyasha no se quedaba atrás.. aunque había pasado tres meses lejos de la facultad había llevado unos libros que lo ayudaron.

-Bueno chicos pasen los exámenes de atrás hacia delante – dijo el profesor – bien ya pueden retirarse – dijo al tener en sus manos el ultimo examen.

Inuyasha estaba guardando sus cosas, cuando Miroku se le acerco...

-Bueno.. nos vamos ya? – pregunto Miroku

-Si, ya le dijiste a Sango?

-Por supuesto... ehhh te puedo pedir un ultimo favor?

-Si dime...

-Después de almorzar... podrías ir con Kagome a otro sitio y dejarnos a Sango y a mí solos?

-Espera... primeramente fue tu idea invitar a Kagome y ahora me pides que me la lleve?

-Bueno si... es que he pensado mejor las cosas y creo que lo mejor es que estemos solos, vamos... no puedes hacerle ese favor a tu amigo del alma?

-Grrr

-Tomare eso como un sí.. bueno te espero afuera... – dijo Miroku mientras salía del aula

-"Ese Miroku y ahora a donde se supone que lleve a Kagome? Bueno... la llevare a su casa...o mejor que eso puedo poner en marcha mi plan"– pensaba Inuyasha mientras tomaba sus cosas y se dirigía hacia la salida...

-Inuyasha... Inuyasha! – Alguien lo llamaba así que se detuvo a ver quien era... – Inuyasha espérame...

-Kikio? Que pasa? – dijo Inuyasha algo extrañado ya que Kikio nunca le había hablado..

-Bueno... como recién te has incorporado me pareció que seria bueno que te prestara mis apuntes... digo son tres meses que has faltado no? – dijo Kikio tratando de ser amable..

-Ahhh pues muchas gracias por preocuparte pero veras.. mi amigo Miroku ya me los presto.. pero de todas maneras muchas gracias – dijo Inuyasha – bueno me tengo que ir adiós – dijo mientras dejaba a Kikio con la boca abierta ya que nunca en su vida ningún chico le había echo un desaire

-Mira ahí viene – dijo Miroku señalando a Inuyasha - que paso amigo por que tardaste tanto... estaba por ir a buscarte..

-Lo siento es que Kikio estuvo algo extraña imagínate que me hablo... fue algo raro

-Raro? Raro dices? Raro seria que no te hable... digo... sabes que Kikio siempre a buscado a un chico igual de guapo que ella... me extrañaría que no te hable...

-Si supongo que será por eso...

-Bueno nos vamos o prefieren seguir hablando los dos solos – dijo Sango mientras se acercaba a ellos..

-Si vamonos ya - dijo Inuyasha

-Bueno y que les apetece almorzar chicas?

-Pastas estaría bien– dijo Sango que iba al costado de Miroku – que te parece Kagome?

-Ehh? a si.. pastas esta bien

-Estas bien? Has estado algo callada - dijo Sango

-Estoy bien.. es solo que estoy algo cansada – dijo Kagome, en realidad estaba callada por que estaba nerviosa y se sentía intimidada por Inuyasha, después de todo no se habían dirigido la palabra desde ayer.

-Y Kagome que has echo en estos tres meses en los que no he estado? - pregunto Inuyasha para romper el hielo

-Ehhh pues nada solo estudiar.. como siempre - dijo Kagome, en relaidad no podia decirle que trato de socializarse mas con los chicos para que cuando el regresara pudiera fijarse en ella

-Solo eso?... no saliste con nadie?

-Solo con Sango y Miroku

-Eso por que tu has querido.. sabes muy bien que Kouga hubiera estado dispuesto a salir contigo cuando tu s elo pidieras - dijo Sango

-Kouga? es de la facultad de medicina?

-Si el mismo - dijo Miroku

-Pues no se que le ven a ese tipo... digo solo por que tiene ojitos azules todas se mueren por el...

-Te equivocas... Kagome es la unica chica que sigue resistiendose a sus encantos - dijo Sango mientras codeaba a Kagome - verdad que si Kagome...

-Kouga y yo solo somos amigos - dijo algo ruborizada...

-Me parece bien... no creo que sea bueno dejarse llevar por el fisico verdad Kagome - dijo Inuyasha mirandola a los ojos

-Claro que no... el fisico es lo de menos.. al menos eso pienso yo.

-Pues que bueno.. detesto a las chicas materialistas y plasticas

-Huy si... mira quien habla el chico que se cambio de look por completa y que todo el pais lo vio por la television. - dijo Miroku con sarcasmo.

-Eso fue distinto... yo no me inscribi.."alguien" me inscribio y pues por cosas del destino sali yo elegido y no podia negarme o si?

-Bueno, ya paren hablemos de otra cosa - dijo Sango - que tal les fue en el examen?

-Bien... - dijo Kagome

-Bien supongo - dijo Inuyasha

-Sin comentarios - contesto Miroku - odio los examenes sorpresa

-Bueno.. creo q mi no me fue tan mal

Y asi siguieron conversando hasta llegar a la pizeria, ordenaron lo que cada uno queria y pues la pasaron bien, ya habia pasado casi media hora y Miroku le hacia señas a Inuyasha para que ya se vaya pero Inuyasha no sabai como hacer para decirle a Kagome que lo acompañara. Finalmente Kagoem tuvo que ir al baño y cuando ella s efue Inuyasha la siguio.

-Kagome espera... - dijo Inuyasha alcanzandola

-Que pasa?

-Tenemos que irnos

-Por que? que pasa?

-Nada.. luego te cuento pero tenemos que irnos solo confia en mi.

-Bueno.. esta bien...

* * *

Bueno... hasta aqui el capitulo 2 espero que les haya gustado muchas pero mcuhas gracias a todas las que me escribieron! se los agardesco un monton y disculpen si les parecio que me he demorado mucho en actualizar loq ue pasa es que ustedes saben el colegio, las atreas... por eso voy a tratar de actualizar los viernes o sabados espero que este capitulo le shaya gustado y pues tratare de que en el siguiente capitulo pasen mas cosa s entre Inuyasha y Kagome... cuidense mucho bye bye


	3. Solos

Capitulo 03: "Solos"

* * *

Los dos caminaban por la acera del parque, hace unos minutos habían salido de la pizzería sin decir nada. Kagome estaba algo intimidada... era la primera vez que estaba a solas y tan cerca de Inuyasha. 

-Eh me dirás por que salimos sin decir nada? – pregunto Kagome para romper el silencio

-Es solo un favor que le hago a Miroku

-Ahhh ya veo.. humm y ese favor tiene que ver con Sango verdad?

-Si... hasta tu lo sabes... a veces Miroku es demasiado obvio

-No solo el.. también Sango.

-Bueno ojala puedan decirse todo lo que sienten verdad?

-Si ojala

-Es necesario que vayas a tu casa ahora mismo?

-No por que?

-Te gustaría un helado?

-Si seguro...

Inuyasha fue a comprar dos helados, le dio el suyo a Kagome y se sentaron en las bancas del parque.

-Y como así te hiciste amiga de Kouga? – pregunto Inuyasha

-Me lo presento una amiga que estudia con el – dijo Kagome

-Ahh ya veo, ten cuidado no es de fiar

-Eso no es cierto, Kouga es mi amigo y sé que él es un buen chico

-Como tu digas... solo te estoy advirtiendo

-Gracias, pero se quienes son mis amigos, y créeme que si Kouga fuera un mal chico ten por seguro que no estaría en mi lista de amigos.

-Y yo en que lista estoy?

-En que lista?

-Si en que lista? O es que no hay lista para mi?

-No seas tonto tu también estas en mi lista de amigos obviamente.

-Que bueno. Sabes Kikio me hablo hoy... fue algo extraño

-Y que tiene eso de raro.. me hubiera parecido raro si no te hubiera hablado

-Eso mismo me dijo Miroku... pero no te preocupes yo se que ella no es una buena chica.. se que lo único que busca es la belleza exterior y lo material como muchas otras chicas que hay verdad?

-Si... muchas chicas piensan eso pero no todas son así no puedes compararlas a todas.

-Felizmente tu no eres así Kagome o si lo eres?

-No.. no soy así. Por que? Te parece que si los soy?

-No.. solo era una pregunta. Sabes es mejor que te deje en casa, esta oscureciendo y tu mama se puede preocupar.

* * *

-Gracias por traerme – dijo Kagome 

-De nada. Espero que Miroku y Sango estén bien.

-Si yo también lo espero. Bueno tengo que entra ya.

-Bueno.. entonces adiós – dijo dándole un beso muy cerca de los labios

-Adiós...

Inuyasha se fue pero Kagome seguía parada en su puerta mirando hacia la nada. Ese beso que le dio Inuyasha fue lo as cerca que estuvo de besar a un chico, nunca había besado.. y es que Kagome era una chica demasiado soñadora, anhelaba que su primer beso fuera con el chico que realmente quería, que no sea un beso cualquiera, tenia que ser un súper beso, a algunos les sonara cursi pero a ella no eso era lo que ella quería y no iba a cambiar de opinión por nada del mundo.

* * *

Inuyasha caminaba hacia su casa, había dado el primer paso de su plan, se sentía algo mal, que tal si verdaderamente Kagome no era una chica material.. parecía tan convencida, estaba comenzando a dudar, pero no.. debía ser fuerte y no dejarse llevar así eran todas. Llego a su puerta justo el teléfono sonaba, corrió a contestarlo. 

-Alo

-Hola soy Miroku

-Hola amigo que tal te fue?

-Felicítame, tu amigo es un hombre comprometido.

* * *

Al día siguiente no había clases, iban a fumigar la universidad así que era día libre. Kouga había llamado a Kagome y quedaron en salir al centro comercial. A las 4 hora exacta Kouga estaba en la puerta, tocando el timbre, Kagome salió, bella como siempre pensó Kouga. 

-Nos vamos? – pregunto él

-Sí

Unas cuadras mas lejos Miroku jalaba a Inuyasha fuera de su casa.

-Vamos no seas aguafiestas tengo que contarte como sucedieron las cosas

-Pero puedes contármelas acá – protestaba Inuyasha

-Pero yo quiero hacerlo afuera, vamos no seas así.

-Esta bien, solo déjame tomar mis llaves al menos.. – Inuyasha toma las llevas que estaban en su mesa y salió. – Y hacia donde vamos?

-Al centro comercial es lo mas cerca que hay.

Habia muy poco gente, claro era de esperarse ya que un dia de semana la mayoria de personas esta trabando o estudiando. Kouga y Kagome se sentaron cerca a la pileta que adornaba el centro.

-Y bueno dime que tal te a ido? - pregunto Kouga

-Bien, aunque recien van dos dias, creo queva bien, he crucado mas de dos palabras con el, es mas hemos tenido una conversacion tranquila, aunque sigo sudando demasiado.

-Ya veras que pronto se te pasa, es solo cuestion de que confies en ti misma.

-No se que hubiera echo sin ti. Me has ayudado mucho.

-Es lo que que cualquier amigo haria.

-No cualquiera, solo tu.

-Bueno, vamos a comer algo? que tal un sanwish de pollo.

-Mi favorito - dijo Kagome

-Entonces vamos yo invito.

Unos metros mas alla Miroku le contaba a Inuyasha lo que acurrio la tarde anterior.

-Fue algo muy bonito, es la primera vez que me puse tan nervioso con una chica.

-Amigo te felicito, estas enamorado, solo espero que sepas cuidar bien a Sango, sabes bien que ella es como mi hermana y asi tu seas mi amigo ten por seguro que note va a ir muy bien si le haces algo

-No te preocupes, nunca le haria daño a Sango.

Kouga y Kagome salian de comprar los sanwichs, Kagome morido su pan pero al hacerlo se amncho la boca con un poco de salsa de tomate.

-Espera - dijo Kouga - dejame limpiarte - dijo mientras con su servilleta tocaba suavemente sus labios manchados.

-Gracias - dijo Kagome.

Pero desde lejos esa accion puede entenderse mal, e Inuyasha lo habia visto.

-Miroku, no me siento muy bien, me voy a casa.

* * *

Bueno... logre escribir, dilculpenme por la tardanza y por el capitulo corto, esta semana tuve muchas practicas y ayer que s esupone tenia libre para escribir me puse algo mal y no tenia muchas ganas de escribir pero hoy que ya estoy mejor si lo hice. Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y me dejen muchos rw por fis! voy a tratar de que el proximo capitulo sea mejor. Bueno cuidens emucho bye bye! 


End file.
